This invention is generally directed to a novel retaining assembly for a beverage server assembly. Prior art beverage server assemblies have a beverage server which holds beverages therein and which is positioned on top of a server power station. In one aspect of the present invention, an assembly is provided for coupling the beverage server and the server power station together to retain the beverage server on the server power station should a customer attempt to tip the top end of the beverage server toward the front of the server power station and thus toward a surface on which the beverage server assembly is positioned, such as a countertop, when the beverage level becomes low in an attempt to obtain further beverage from the beverage server. In another aspect of the present invention, a structure is provided for coupling the server power station with the surface to prevent the possibility of a customer tipping the top end of the beverage server assembly toward the surface when the beverage level becomes low in an attempt to obtain further beverage from the beverage server. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.